


I believe in a thing called love

by Clrkbllmy



Category: Murven - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Post Season 6, Slow Burn, murven - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-02 14:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clrkbllmy/pseuds/Clrkbllmy
Summary: They're safe. For now. Raven tries to process everything that happened. while dealing with grief and depression Murphy is there for her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Can't get enough of this ship.  
Hope you enjoy  
please leave feedback :)

Raven and Murphy had a complicated relationship but a very deep one. He was the only one who could keep up with her quick wit and pushed her just as hard as she pushed him. They had gone through a lot in the early years; including a betrayal they never thought they could get past. He had shot her, leaving her lower leg paralyzed. She never knew she could feel pain like that, she was strong she had survived the operation while fully awake. She hated him, for a long time she cursed his name. He didn’t intentionally shoot her, he was shooting aimlessly not knowing who he was actually shooting at, but at the end of the day he had the gun and he pulled the trigger so it was his responsibility. He regretted it every day. After all this time she was the first one he would turn to. He thinks back to the first time he felt a true connection with Raven. The day he first confessed to her “I don’t want to die alone.” It was the night that he told her about his parents; she was the first he opened up to about what happened to them, she angrily responded, “boohoo” but the look in her eyes said everything. She suddenly she just understood him better. That same evening she had the opportunity to turn him in for shooting her, but to his surprise she didn’t. That moment solidified their alliance to each other, a special bond they shared but never really spoke of. Even when he felt betrayed that she wanted to trade his life for Finns to the grounders he quickly got over it because in that weird way of theirs…he just understood her. He understood why she did what she did. He appreciated that bond time and time over the years, whether they fought with each other or worked together he was always thankful for her. 

Over time and over all their talks throughout the years she decided to forgive him. He may have caused irreparable damage and changed the course of her life, but at the same time he was the only one who truly understood her. He didn’t pity her; he didn’t try to console her when she was upset. He was just there. He stood by her side, he let her rage, scream, and cry whenever she needed but he didn’t intervene. That was the type of person Raven needed in her life. She never liked being coddled; she didn’t want pity or empathy. Without even communicating that it seemed like Murphy knew that about her. Years ago he had a crush on her, he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Not to say he ever did stop thinking about her- but he eventually realized he would never be good enough for her, not after all the pain he had caused her since they met. He resigned himself to the idea that they weren’t meant to be; it was shortly after that he met Emori. She was a force to be reckoned with but she was good for him, she loved him during a time where he needed to be loved. He would always be thankful for her love and their time together. She stood by him and helped him to become a better man. He really did love her, he just wasn’t sure he was entirely in love with her.

Raven had never been in love before, sure she thought what she had with Finn was love but after the disastrous break up she realized that what she had with him was just familiar and a comfort, he didn’t love her the way she deserved to be loved. Wick was great and everything, but she never loved him- she felt bad admitting this but he was just a rebound. She had been confused about her feelings for Murphy the past several years. She thought about him often. Her mind always drifted back to “what if?” She never experience pure unadulterated love before and she knew she deserved to know what it felt like. She was done settling for people that wouldn’t make her happy, she knew her worth and wanted to wait for a real man to see that. 

Then Shaw came into her life. When Raven first met him she didn’t think she could trust him, but she knew there was something about him that she was drawn to. His people were attacking her people, the feelings she had for him should’ve been forbidden. After more conversations went by she realized he was one of the good guys, he may be on the wrong side some times but he does what he has to in order to survive. He tries to be as ethical as he can- given the circumstances. He helped save them and helped them escaped; although they fought from time to time she was glad for knowing him. 

She developed feelings for him and for those few weeks she finally didn’t think about Murphy. Her relationship with Shaw worked for both of them, they were in sync with one another and matched up well. Their relationship was short, but it was sweet. He was good to her, not only that but he was also good for her. What happened was unexpected; when she saw the gravestone she was numb. Raven didn’t know how to mourn Shaw’s death. She had questions, she was confused, but most of all she blamed herself for being surprised. All her life she lost the people she loved; her mother, Finn, Sinclair, countless friends along the way. Then recently they lost Monty and Harper and now Shaw. A single tear fell down her face and she continued on with her journey. 

\------------

With all the chaos of everything she hadn’t had any time to comprehend all the things that happened or talk things through with her friends. They had become her family and they were so busy spending all day long trying to survive, coming up with strategies, battling strangers. After the battle of Sanctum there was finally a calm. She hoped there wouldn’t be another storm. They were back on the ship and up in space. They still needed to figure out another plan, but they all decided to just take it easy for the next ten days before they get back down to business. Raven spent a lot of that time in her room, she needed to process all that had happened and she just wanted to isolate herself for a while. She met everyone for meal times a couple times a week but the rest of the days she spent in her room. Some times late at night when she was going stir crazy she would roam around the ship trying to memorize every hallway, room and even a few secret hideouts. She heard footsteps coming one night and ducked into a storage closet. She wasn’t sure why she was hiding, they were free- she was doing nothing wrong. The footsteps stopped at the door. “Raven?” 

“Raven I know you’re in there just let me in.”

It was Murphy’s voice. Raven quickly opened the door and pulled him inside. “Reyes- what are you doing? Who are we hiding from?” he whispered

“I don’t know Murphy. I don’t know what is going on with me lately but I just don’t want to run into anyone else!” she said tearfully

“You’ve been avoiding everyone. I noticed a few days ago- I keep looking for you but you’re never around.” He said blankly. Not bothering to ask her if she was okay because he knows she is not. 

“Honestly Murphy. I don’t think I’m holding up too well right now and I can’t pretend I am anymore. That’s why I’ve been avoiding everyone I don’t want any one to ask how I am because I just don’t know what to say.” 

He wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay. He knew she wouldn’t want that. He knew that would change their friendship if he ran to her. Instead he just stood there, and he listened. Finally saying “I understand. It’s been a lot lately. Lets just hang out in here for a bit.” 

They both sat down on some crates. She breathed out a sigh of relief. This is why she let him in the closet. She knew he wouldn’t try to comfort her and talk her down. He would just let her feel her feelings, and he would understand her. 

They sat there in comfortable silence for another hour until she finally spoke up. “Can you walk me back to my bunk now?” 

He nodded as he opened the closet door. They took the longer route back to her room. Once they got to the door she reached down and squeezed his hand “Thanks Murphy.” And she went inside. 

On the walk back to his cabin Murphy reached down and touched his palm where her hand had just been. He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

After a couple days there was a knock at her door. She tried to ignore it at first and continue reading Becca’s journal but it the knocking became more persistent. 

“Rey- it’s me. Open up.” She recognized it was Murphy. 

She opened the door and questioned him “Hey-what are you doing here?”

He walked in without an invitation and sat down on her bed. “Just came by to see you. Haven’t seen you in a couple days, and I just had to tell you- you missed Madi kick Bellamy flat on his ass at sparring today.” He said with a chuckle

Raven laughed. She missed her friends. “I wish I would have been there to see that.” 

“Me too.” He added

They locked eyes for a brief second. 

“Look Raven, I know you have stuff going on that you need to sort out and I respect that. But…” he looked down at the floor

“Don’t do it Murphy… don’t give me a lecture… Please? Not now” she pleaded with him.

He wanted to laugh because she was so off-track with her guess at what he was going to say, but he didn’t want to hurt her feelings. “I know you better than that Raven, give me some credit.” He said before adding, “I was just going to say… I miss you.” 

Raven looked at him. Murphy? Missing somebody? She didn’t know if he meant it in a friendly way or more than that. All she knew was that she missed everyone, especially Murphy. Before she knew it she was giving him a hug “I miss you too” she mumbled into his shoulder. 

He hugged her back squeezing tightly. “I understand what you’re going through, and I get if you’re not ready to be around everyone yet. I respect that. I just want to ask you, do you think that maybe I would be able to see you more?” he asked shyly. She really had become one of his best friends over the years and he genuinely missed spending time with her.

She pulled back from their hug and said, “I think that’s a reasonable request. Come back here tonight and we can explore the ship” 

“Deal” he said as he got up to leave the room. 

Once he was gone Raven sat back on her bed and smiled. She felt excited for something for the first time in awhile. She had really wanted to get over this grief and depression and start getting back out around her friends. She couldn’t continue to isolate herself- it would only hurt her in the long run. 

\---

Murphy showed up around midnight. She had drifted off while waiting for him; she looked so peaceful he didn’t want to wake her. He knew she would give him hell if he let her sleep. He kneeled down close to her and gently shook her “Rey- hey, wake up. Time to go exploring!” She turned towards him and started to open her eyes and then she smiled at him. Murphy’s heart skipped a beat in that moment; she was absolutely gorgeous. 

They walked in silence at first. Then Raven started to ask about how everyone was doing. He told her how Bellamy broke up with Echo and it seemed like he and Clarke were finally going to get together; how Madi was able to go to school; Jackson and Miller moved in together; Jordan started a new garden to help feed everyone. Raven felt mixed emotions- she was happy for all of her friends but she was sad she missed those moments. As if Murphy could pick up on her feelings he chimed in “Don’t worry Reyes you didn’t miss to much we’ve been watching Clarke and Bellamy avoid feelings for over a century so it’s not a total shock that they’re finally not resisting being together.” She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“You didn’t mention Emori- how are you guys doing?” 

He didn’t respond.

She spoke up “Murphy? Should I drop it…or push the subject? Having trouble reading the room, I need some guidance here.” 

“No, you’re fine. We’re not together anymore- her decision- but she’s doing well.” He added before changing the subject. 

He told her about how people have been playing card games, sparring with each other, helping with upkeep on the ship and slowly been getting back to work. Raven was excited thinking about getting back to work- she loved mechanics. She still had 5 days until she had to report to her workstation again, she was both grateful and anxious for the time off. 

Raven was glad Murphy was with her tonight, just talking with him helped her relax and she felt at ease. He walked her back to her bunk and put a hand on her arm 

“Thanks for making some time for me Raven.” 

He turned to walk away and she quickly said “Same time tomorrow?” 

He smirked “See you then.” 

She thought of him as she fell asleep that night. She remembered that time on the island on the way to Becca’s lab, they were running from the drones- she couldn’t run with her leg in the brace. 

_ Without hesitation Murphy was by her side throwing her arm around his shoulders and helping her quickly escape the drones shooting at them. Once they were safe they shared a look. A look that said everything – it said you saved me, thank you; at the same time his eyes said I’m sorry for your leg, I’m glad you’re safe. _

_Once they continued on their journey later she caught up to him so they were walking side by side. _

_“Thank you” she hit her shoulder into his side getting his attention_

_He looked at her with those eyes that pulled her in and she melted. He knew it. _

_“Careful Reyes, Emori’s already got dibs on me” he flirted and gave her a classic Murphy smirk _

_Raven couldn’t help but smile back. _


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple days they fell into a routine. He would stop by every other day or so. Sometimes they would walk around the ship, others they would hang out in her cabin. They would talk, he would read, she would sketch up some new designs for when she went back to work. As the days went on Raven became more herself. She started feeling better and therefore started leaving her room more, sparring, visiting her friends and going to the mess hall at least once a day. She was most comfortable when Murphy was with her, he could sense when she started to get anxious or overwhelmed and he would place a hand on the small of her back. It instantly calmed her. She was full of anxiety the night before she was set to return to work. After dinner that evening Murphy walked her back to her room. 

“I know this is a weird request but something about you is very calming. I’m a ball of nerves- excited but scared to go back to work tomorrow. Would you just stay here tonight? I’ll sleep on the floor.” 

“Yes. Of course I’ll stay here, and I won’t hear it. You’re sleeping in the bed. I’ve got dibs on that floor of yours.” 

She slept through the night, when she woke up she felt rested and ready for work. Murphy was gone but there was a note 

“Kick Ass Reyes. You’ve got this. –JM” 

She smiled. 

Her first day back at work went great; the day was over before she knew it. She had dinner with everyone and then went to visit with Jordan for a little while- he showed her all the food he’s been trying to grow. She had to admit it was impressive. She walked a couple laps around the ship before she headed back to her cabin. She was restless and had a hard time sleeping that night, the rest of the week actually. By the time the workweek ended Raven was exhausted, she had barely slept more than a few hours each night. Murphy knew she wasn’t sleeping. He pulled her aside at dinner and said, “Hey, I haven’t been sleeping too well. Would it be okay if I crashed on your floor tonight?”

Raven smiled. She was grateful he had asked. “Yeah I guess if you must.” 

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her. 

He showed up at her cabin around 9. They talked a little bit and then he sat on her bed and started reading. She lay down on the bed near him and she curled up, quickly falling asleep. Murphy didn’t want to wake her so he didn’t move. He covers her with the blanket and goes back to reading his book, suddenly Raven started yelling and shifting around in her sleep. He put his arms around her and pulled her to his chest 

“Shhh! Shhh, Rey-I’ve got you.” He whispered in her ear as he rubbed her back. 

He knew she woke up when he felt her hug him around his waist. He went to pull away but she just squeezed her arms around him. He laid back and continued rubbing her back until she fell asleep; he eventually drifted off as well. They both slept well into the next day. Murphy stayed again the next night. He slept in the bed next to her, when she started to stir in the middle of the night he turned on his side and pulled her to him so her back was to his chest.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered, “I’m here.” 

She put her hand on the one that was wrapped around her waist and she laced her fingers with his. She squeezed his hand and quickly drifted back to sleep

\-----

It was her second week back at work, he came to bring her lunch and not that he would admit it but he wanted to see how she was doing. He loved watching her work. He was silent as he sat down watching her; not wanting to interrupt. He remembered watching her work at the drop ship, Arkadia, Becca’s lab and on the various ships. Something about the way she could focus. He found it so admirable but at the same time when she would zone out he liked to remind her to take a break every now and then. His thoughts drifted back to Becca’s lab. 

_ Suddenly he remembered one of Ravens flip outs while they were preparing the rocket. She was screaming at him, saying terrible things that hurt him. But he was mostly hurt because he knew this wasn’t her and he didn’t know how to help. Luna spoke to raven the same trigedasleng phrase over and over while rocking her back and forth. It worked. Murphy stormed off._

_He was sitting in the office practicing the phrase that she had said. He sucked at trigedasleng. He knew it transitioned to I give myself to the miracle of the sea. It had soothed Raven, and he wanted to be able to help her out like that._

_Luna had been standing there. She spoke up “it’s the intention that matters. Raven needs you John she’s been in there a long time”_

_“Well in case you haven’t realized Raven hates my guts,” he responded sadly_

_“I don’t think that was her talking“_

_“Oh no no it was. “ he said confidently followed up by him confessing, “You know that little limp she’s got? Yeah that was me.”_

_“I don’t think she hates you for that as much as you hate yourself”_

_“You don’t know me very well”_

_“I know that you saved Raven from the drones.”_

_“And I’m definitely rethinking that decision right now” he quipped back._

_“I know what its like to hate yourself John” Luna said to him_

_After thinking it over for a minute he spoke up. “I think peace is overrated. It’s the fighters that survive”_

_And with that realization he went back to help Raven. He wasn’t talking about the Earth ending situation they were in. He was talking about Raven. He needed to go back and fight - fight for that bond he knows they have. He couldn’t leave it like this, he knew he needed to go back and help her with the rocket. _

He snaps back to reality and smiles with that memory. He glances over to watch her work- she notices him and looks up smiling at him. He gives her a quick wave before she glances back down to her work. His mind drifts back to their time in the lab

_ “Its time to go” Murphy came into the lab_

_“I’m not going” she told him._

_“What the hell are you talking about?” he snapped at her. _

_“I’m dying Murphy” she gestured towards her brain scan behind her._

_His heart sank; they spoke for a little, she wanted to go to space. He understood that. It’s where everything felt right for her. He hated himself for bringing her this pain that caused all of this to happen to her. _

_“I’m sorry” he said while looking down at the floor. “I’m sorry for doing this to you Raven” he finished_

_“This is not your fault Murphy. I can deal with losing my leg. Losing my mind… “ she trailed off, crying._

_Murphy’s instinct has him stepping closer to her. “What do you want me to tell the others?”_

_“Tell them…tell them I floated myself”_

_They both laugh. Then the tension takes over as they stare at each other. He moves towards her and she flings her arms around him. He hugs her back. He didn’t ever want to let her go, he made sure to remember her scent and the feel of her in his arms._

_She was the stronger of the two as she broke the hug. They both had tears streaming down their faces. “Go. Survive”_

_“That’s what cockroaches do right?” he retorts_

_She laughs. He smirks as he walks away. He can’t help but look back several times as he walks away, heart breaking to leave her behind. _

Murphy brings himself to present day. Even though it was just a memory his heart is breaking all over again. He remembers the fear he felt when Raven was dying, he remembers feeling guilty, terrified of losing her. His heart is racing and he gets up quickly, he sets the lunch he brought her on the counter and he runs out. In that moment he has realized that he loved her, he is still in love with her. Once he’s out of room he leans against the wall trying to catch his breath. 

He admired her, everything she had been though and everything she had overcome was unbelievable. In Murphy’s eyes there was no one stronger in this world than Raven Reyes. She was the greatest asset their people had; her intelligence and work ethic had saved them more times than he could count. She was always sacrificing herself for their people. He was constantly in awe of her. He was in love with her. He had spent years burying this feeling and he couldn’t handle the sudden burst of emotions as they all came flooding back. 

The door flew open and Raven was in front of him “Murphy! Breathe. What the heck happened in there?” 

He looked up and they locked eyes. He mimicked her breathing patterns as she placed a hand on his chest. He calmed down after a few minutes. 

“What’s going on John?” 

“Can we meet up tonight after work? We can talk then.” 

“Okay, come by after meal time,” and she went back to her workshop after that.


	4. Chapter 4

Raven wondered what was going on with Murphy. She had never really seen him like that before. She tried focusing on work but her mind kept drifting to memories with Murphy. Specifically when he stayed behind on the ship for her while the others went down to Earth. 

_ Raven looked out the observation deck, as she knew they were all leaving. She couldn’t handle saying goodbye to everyone so she let Bellamy be the one to tell everyone that she was staying behind. She looked down at earth and felt a gut wrenching pain in her chest. She started feeling choked up, wondering if this was how Clarke felt when they left her behind, just as she was about to break down she heard footsteps behind her. _

_“ You know…it’s not a bad view”_

_“Murphy” she paused, still taken aback that he was really there. “What the hell are you doing here?_

_“Keeping you company. You’re welcome by the way.” He added sarcastically before continuing on, “I don’t know why everyone’s so surprised I mean if there wasn’t an escape pod I could understand.”_

_She hurriedly cut him off and boldly stated, “There isn’t an escape pod.” _

_“What?” he snapped_

_“I only told Bellamy that because I knew he would never leave me behind without a way down.”_

_He blankly stared out the observatory window. _

_She chuckled to herself- “You know what. You’re right. Dying alone would’ve sucked” she looked at him and smiled as she walked off_

_“Son of a bitch” he muttered _

Raven brought her attention back to work for the next hour or so until she eventually let her mind wander. Her thoughts went back to the ship

_ She was checking on the prisoners, making sure they were still asleep when a cryopod started to open. She quickly turned around as her heart was racing_

_When the pod opened and she saw him- she could kill him._

_“MURPHY?! You thought this was a good place to take a nap?!” she snapped at him_

_He simply answered “Yeah. Why not? These guys have been doing it for 100 years.” He paused “You thought one of these guys were waking up? I thought you said that wasn’t possible…” _

_“Its not”_

_“What exactly are you doing here Raven? Coming to hang out with all the people you might have to kill?”_

_The instant those words left his mouth he regretted it. Why did he always have to be such an ass? It was almost as if he couldn’t help himself. _

_She stormed off without a word. _

_Crap. He pounded his fist into his head._

_“WAIT!!! Raven! Wait! I didn’t mean that alright?” he shouted after he ran after her. ”I know how hard this is.” He added sympathetically. _

_She turned back to look towards him. She knew he didn’t mean it, she knew this was just how he got some times. “Look I’m sorry if I was a bitch before. I just …I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to pull the plug”_

_“I know.” He replied “And that’s why I’m going to do it. “_

_“Murphy” her voice barely audible, she looked up towards his face- suddenly seeing him differently._

_“Wait. Everybody was so surprised when I stayed behind. Most of all: me. I thought maybe I was doing it to impress Emori but the more I think about it…” he trailed off and stared at her, a look that sent shivers down her spine and gave her goose bumps. She met his gaze and his eyes darkened. He spoke up again, “I mean why do you always have to be the one to sacrifice? Anyway if it comes down to it…I got this”_

_Raven nods. She smiles. Still not breaking eye contact she places a hand on his arm, he moves closer to her. _

With her mind back to present day she decided it had to be that moment that her feelings for him changed. She still remembers that feeling she got when their eyes met. She wonders what would’ve happen if they weren’t interrupted by the chaos. Would he have kissed her? Raven skipped mealtime, she hoped that working would help the time go by quicker before she met up with Murphy

Murphy notices she isn’t at the mess hall for dinner, he isn’t surprised. He shakes his head and grabs an apple and some crackers putting them in his pocket so he can give them to her later. He takes a seat next to Emori. 

“Hey, How are you? You look nervous.” Emori asks

“I’m alright, just a lot going on in my mind.” 

“You know we’re still friends, you can talk to me if you want. If not just talk to someone.”

“Thanks for the concern. I’m going to talk to Raven tonight. I want to talk to her first and then we should probably talk.” He replied.

“John, if you’re going to want to have some long talk about how you have feelings for Raven you can spare me. Why do you think I ended things? I love you, you’re one of my best friends. I could see how you felt about Raven, I saw all the stolen glances, and I knew she was the one who could calm you down. I’m happy for you John. Truly.” She told him, placing a hand on his arm and giving him a squeeze. 

“Thanks. I’m glad we’re still friends.” He smiled at her. The rest of their friends joined over the dinner hour and they all enjoyed catching up while they ate. Murphy was glad for dinner to finally be over so he could talk to Raven. He was nervous as he approached her cabin.


	5. Chapter 5

She opened the door as soon as he knocked. He barged in. 

“First things first. Take care of yourself.” He passed her the apple and crackers “Eat. Please.” 

She smiled up at him. “Thanks.” 

While she ate, he walked around her room picking up a book and sitting down on her bed to read. Even after she had finished eating she just sat watching him for a while. She was glad she took a risk and let him in when she wasn’t in a good place. He didn’t let her down, he was patient with her and he was caring. He had become such a huge part of her life and she couldn’t imagine getting through this rough patch without him. She got up and walked over and sat down next to him taking her brace off and curling her legs up under her. 

“What are you reading?” she asked

“Becca’s journal. You’re right. It’s pretty interesting.” 

“Before we talk about what happened today. I just wanted to say thanks.” 

“For what?” he looked at her

“Just being you I guess.” She laughed

He smiled at her. “Well, you’re welcome for that.” 

She leaned back against him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her and leaned his against hers. They sat like that in silence for a while. He knew he needed to talk to her but for now he just wanted to enjoy this moment with her. He was starting to get tired when he felt Raven suddenly. She curled into his side; he laid back and pulled her head to his chest. He reached over and set down the journal and turned off the light. He pulled the blanket over them, kissed her head and whispered, “Get some sleep. We can talk tomorrow.” 

She nuzzled her face further into his chest and peacefully fell asleep. When she woke she guessed it had to be around 2 in the morning. It hit her they hadn’t actually talked. She shook him awake. 

“Hey! Wake up!”

he groaned “I always let you sleep!”

“well aren’t you perfect? I can’t sleep and I just want to talk.” 

“Now?”

“Yes now!”

“Ok fine but I’m not moving, and neither are you cause I’m quite comfy right now” he said as he pulled her closer to him. 

“Deal” she said as she smiled. “Now, what happened earlier today?”   
He exhaled. “I just had some flashbacks to the time we spent together in Becca’s lab. I remembered you telling me you were going to space, that you were dying. All the emotions from that moment just hit me hard” 

She recalled that moment; she reached for his hand and laced her fingers with his. 

“I understood your decision, and why you made it. I just remembered the pain I felt at leaving you behind, and how sad I was to lose you. This thing we have between us, we never talk about it but it’s the most special relationship in my life.”

She tilted her head up towards him “Murphy” she said lightly

He looked down at her, when she saw the look in his eyes she crashed her lips into his. He took a second to realize what was happening but once he did he brought his hand up to her jaw and he swept his tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth to him allowing the kiss to deepen. Without breaking the kiss she shifted so she was on top of him straddling him with her hands on his chest. He ran his hands through her hair, down back and over her ass finally settling them on her hips. She grinded her hips against him until she could feel his erection pressing into her, she moaned at the feeling. Murphy held her hips down and thrust against her. He was flooded with arousal at the noises she was making, after all this time he was finally kissing her. He wasn’t sure how far this was going to go, but he was going to let Raven take the lead. 

As if Raven could read his thoughts she quickly kissed him hard before pulling back, she put her hands under the hem of his shirt and lifted his shirt up over his head. He followed her lead and helped her remove her shirt. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled them off leaving her in her bra and panties. He was pretty sure his jaw dropped at the sight of her. She laughed tugged at his pants and said “off.” He didn’t need any further instructions- he pulled off his pants and threw them aside to the floor. He flipped them so he was on top. He kissed her neck and kissed down her chest, he unhooked her bra and gave her breasts the attention they deserved. He never wanted to stop kissing her, relishing in this moment. She pulled him back up to her face and kissed him. She slipped her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and lowered them, he followed suit and slipped off her panties. His hands worked their way up her thighs and to her center. When he felt how wet she was he moaned into her mouth. She reached down and grabbed at his erection stroking his shaft.

He lined up at her entrance and pushed into her, giving her time to adjust to his size. She moaned and threw her head back. She thrust her hips against his and he met her rhythm. She sucked on his neck making sure to leave a mark. He reached his hand down to rub circles around her clit as he used his tongue to suck on her earlobe. She was coming undone within minutes. The feeling of her clenching around his cock was enough to make him finish. He thrust into her a few more times and when he went to pull out she wrapped her good leg around his waist holding him in. He came inside of her. After he pulled out he lay beside her and held her in his arms.   
They laid like that together for what felt like ages. She occasionally pressed kisses to his bare chest while stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She shifted so her back was pressed up against his chest; he had an arm over her waist. He pulled the covers up over them as they had been too lazy to get dressed again, he didn’t want her to wake up cold. When he thought she had drifted off to sleep he leaned in and whispered, “I love you.” 

She held his hand and snuggled in closer to him “I love you.”

He smiled against her “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thats it! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
